Barry Windham
In May 1990, Windham returned to WCW and rejoined the Four Horsemen which at that point consisted of Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Sid Vicious, and Ole Anderson. He defeated Doug Furnas on June 13, 1990 edition of Clash of the Champions. He spent most of the time that year in tag team matches with the other Horsemen as partners. At Halloween Havoc 1990, Windham was involved in a controversial match between Sid Vicious and then NWA World Champion Sting. Vicious appeared to pin Sting and win the championship, but it was actually Windham who was dressed like Sting. Once the hoax was noticed, the match was restarted and the real Sting defeated Sid Vicious. Windham spent the rest of the year teaming with Arn Anderson in the continuation of a feud between the Four Horsemen and then NWA World Tag Team Champions, Doom. At Starrcade 1990: Collision Course, Windham and Anderson wrestled Doom to a no contest in a Street Fight when a member of each team was pinned. A famous vignette was shot in an Atlanta, GA ghetto before a series of match ups between Barry Windham & Arn Anderson and the tag team of Doom (Ron Simmons and Hacksaw Butch Reed). A famous quote from Arn Anderson to Barry Windham, "Ya know something BW, when I took a look at this dump, it ain't the Helmsley college, pal!." Barry responds, Ya, but it's a lot cheaper!" In 1991, Windham continued teaming with Arn Anderson and Sid Vicious. Windham feuded with Brian Pillman in the spring of 1991, culminating in a taped fist match at SuperBrawl I: Return of the Rising Sun, which Windham won. As the middle of the year approached, controversy erupted in the WCW (which the NWA became fully known as from then on) when WCW World Heavyweight Champion, Ric Flair, was fired by the company, causing the title to be vacant. Windham was then elevated to the number 2 contender spot and faced Lex Luger in a steel cage match to declare the new champion. At The Great American Bash 1991, Windham lost the match to Luger in a double turn as Luger became the top bad guy of WCW and Windham becoming one of the most popular. This got Windham over in terms of popularity with the fans again despite still not winning the world championship. In October 1991, Windham formed a tag team with Dustin Rhodes and feuded with WCW Tag Champions The Enforcers (Arn Anderson and Larry Zbyszko). At Halloween Havoc 1991: Chamber of Horrors, Anderson and Zbyszko slammed a car door on Windham's hand, breaking it, and putting him out of action for a while (including that night's Chamber of Horrors match, where he was replaced by El Gigante). That also led to Ricky Steamboat stepping in as the mystery partner for Rhodes at the Clash of the Champions that November.1 Steamboat and Rhodes won the titles.1 Windham, meanwhile, would come back a couple of months later to feud with Anderson, Zbyszko, and the rest of what was now the Dangerous Alliance. Windham would feud with TV Champion "Stunning" Steve Austin in the spring of 1992. On the May 9, 1992 edition of Saturday Night, he defeated Austin in a two out of three falls match to win the WCW World Television Championship.456 He dropped the title back to Austin on June 13 edition of WorldWide.46On a taped edition of Saturday Night on September 2, Windham teamed with Dustin Rhodes to defeat Steve Williams and Terry Gordy for the unified WCW World Tag Team Championship and NWA World Tag Team Championship (their NWA title reign is not recognized by NWA); the match would air on October 3.9 They held the belts for about two months before losing them to Steamboat and Shane Douglas in a memorable match on November 18 edition of Clash of the Champions. Windham turned on Rhodes after the match when Rhodes refused to pin Steamboat after an accidental low blow.47At the end of the year, Windham teamed with Brian Pillman to pursue the titles he and Rhodes lost, but ended up losing to Steamboat and Douglas at Starrcade 1992: Battlebowl/The Lethal Lottery II.48Windham became a full time singles wrestler in January 1993 and pursued the NWA World Championship held by The Great Muta. He defeated Muta for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at SuperBrawl III.493 Ric Flair, who returned to WCW that night, tried to present Windham with the belt, but when Windham saw it was Flair trying to put the belt around his waist, he took the belt and walked away.50 Flair and Anderson tried to recruit Windham to join the Horsemen again, but Windham declined and became the "Lone Wolf," feuding with Flair and Anderson. He successfully defended the title against Anderson at Slamboree 1993: A Legend's Reunion.51 After a successful title defense against 2 Cold Scorpio,52 Windham dropped the NWA belt to Flair at Beach Blast 1993,53 then disappeared from wrestling for almost a year, where he took on Flair again at Slamboree 1994: A Legend's Reunion for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. For weeks leading up to the match, WCW lead fans to believe it would be Hulk Hogan coming to challenge Flair, saying a 6'7", 300 lbs blond haired former World Champion was the masked man that Col. Robert Parker's Stud Stable was bringing in to challenge Flair as his "Stable Stud." It was revealed to be Barry Windham. Flair won again and Windham dropped out of sight for over two years.54Windham would again return to the WWF in late 1996, this time as "The Stalker", wearing camouflage face paint. Windham's success with this gimmick was hampered by last minute changes. Windham cut promos as a heel, displaying The Stalker as a deranged and dangerous former military man and was scheduled to start a feud with Marc Mero. Mero, however, refused to agree to the planned storyline that would have been kickstarted by The Stalker stalking Sable and (kayfabe) cutting her throat. Following Mero's rejection of this plot point their whole program was scrapped and Stalker was introduced with little fanfare as a babyface. For a short time, he renewed his feud with Rhodes (as Goldust). In Windham's only pay-per-view appearance with this gimmick, he was eliminated from a Survivor Series match at Survivor Series 1996 by Goldust. Stalker's teammate, however, the debuting Rocky Maivia, became the sole survivor of the match.55Windham later formed The New Blackjacks with Justin "Hawk" Bradshaw in 1997.56 That team didn't last long, as Windham turned on Bradshaw to join Jim Cornette's "NWA faction" in 1998.1 The angle was scrapped months later, and Windham left for WCW again.In his last WCW run, Barry Windham was originally brought back to WCW by Eric Bischoff who had him turn on Ric Flair. Barry was then loosely associated with Bischoff's nWo Hollywood for a while before forming a tag team with Curt Hennig. At SuperBrawl IX, Hennig and Windham defeated Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko in the finals of a tag team tournament to win the vacant WCW World Tag Team Championship.579Barry reinjured his knee during this period but would return as part of The "West Texas Rednecks" in mid 1999. They were supposed to be a heel group to feud with rapper Master P's "No Limit Soldiers" but the southern fans of WCW cheered the Rednecks, going against what WCW management and booking had hoped for, and the angle was eventually dropped. The group consisted of his brother Kendall Windham, Curt Hennig, and Bobby Duncum, Jr.; Duncum was replaced by Curly Bill after he was injured and shortly before the group was disbanded and the Rednecks storyline was dropped.58 On August 23, 1999 edition of Nitro, the Windham brothers defeated Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) to win their final WCW World Tag Team Championship,599 before losing the titles back to Harlem Heat at Fall Brawl 1999.60 Both Barry and Kendall were shortly after released by WCW.By the end of 1999, they all had left WCW and Barry worked for Ted DiBiase's promotion WXO, WWC (where he won the tag titles with Kendall).\